A Christmas Gift
by Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3
Summary: Just a ONESHOT LOliVEr .. Christmas party ... jake and miley. lilly and oliver .. duh umm Lilly's christmas gift was cute. But Oliver's gift .. well might be better .. read to find out what he gives her!


**A Christmas Gift**

_**What's the best Christmas gift you've ever gotten? Lilly can beat that!**_

_**Note: Miley is NOT Hannah Montana in this story. Not in Malibu.**_

------------------------------------------------

"What do you want for Christmas?" Lilly asked as she took her head phones out. She gazed down at Oliver and he gave her a grin that just made her want to drop.

"Hmm..." He flicked off the TV and looked around the room. As if there was _something_ in there he wanted. Lilly was curious to see what he wanted. He always got her something stupid like last year .. It was her head phones! "How about ... your lucky bracelet?" Oliver said getting off the floor.

Lilly didn't want to be chased so she just held onto her bracelet in a protective way. "Nope! Pick again."

"No. That's what I want!" Oliver said leaning closer.

"Too bad you're not getting it!" Lilly remarked. She was now a where of what he was doing. She lifted her leg to block him. Oliver just pushed it back down and hopped on top of her. She kicked and tried to push him off. He went after the bracelet.

"Get off!" Lilly shouted.

Oliver started breathing heavier blocking her hands from coming in contact with him. "Can I have your bracelet?"

"We'll see .. IF YOU GET OFF!" Oliver pinned Lilly's hands down. Trying to grab the bracelet.

"HEATHER?" Robbie Ray walked into the house. Oliver released Lilly's hands from his grasp. Robbie turned towards them. "Do I want to know?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"We'll Oliver tried to take my bracelet" Lilly was cut off.

"One of those sex bracelets?" Robbie said coming closer to them. His eyes glued to Oliver.

"No..." Oliver said unsure why he thought that.

"What bracelet?" Robbie said still watching the two.

Lilly pushed Oliver off her finally. "It's my lucky... bracelet." Lilly said emagening the thoughts in his head.

"A 'lucky' bracelet?" Robbie Ray had been getting the wrong ideas again. Lilly regretted the day her and Miley had set her mom and Robbie up.

---------------------------------------------

Lilly knocked on Miley's front door. She glanced into the window. Jake had his shirt off. Lilly rolled her eyes. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

Lilly roamed around the town. Kids screaming, adults talking, and her watching them. A young girl came out holding ... Oliver's hand?

"No way!" Lilly held a grin on her face as she grabbed her phone. Quickly focused it, and snapped a picture. Oliver being attacked by children. Well .. It made Lilly smile.

Oliver heard a sweet sound. Lilly's laughter. He let go of the small girl's hand. Oliver was being introduced as Chloe's boyfriend. Oliver walked over to Lilly. "Well... it started with me falling off my board .. And somehow I have a six year old girlfriend."

"Well ... _someone_ likes you." Lilly giggled. Oliver just smiled and looked down. "Ollie? Do you miss your girlfriend already?" Lilly seemed to like kicking him when he was down.

"Somehow I'll move on." Oliver said wiping away an invisible tear.

Chloe walked over to them. "Who's that?" she looked up at Lilly.

"My friend." Oliver said unsure how to categorize Lilly.

"You're cheating on me?" Chloe said and all Lilly could do was laugh. Which didn't make Oliver too happy.

It's weird how these things happed. Jake fixed his hair as he walked on by. Chloe suddenly chased after him. Lilly took the chance to run. She grabbed Oliver hand and ran. Not sure where she was going. But not back there. There was, were Oliver wasn't the same. There was where children were. There was where she didn't want to be.

-----------------------------------------------

Lilly felt a chill against her skin. She moved the hair from her face. Her window was open. Lilly pushed her self up. She read the alarm clock '3:19 AM'

"SHIT!" Lilly yelled sending a pillow to the ground.

".. ow." Lilly was scared at first but then she thought 'Oliver!'

"Sorry." Lilly stretched. Oliver must of passed out just as she had.

Lilly shut her window. "You gonna stay?"

"Sure.. Rather than deal with my dad now." Oliver's father was an abuser. Oliver still doesn't trust him even though he's a 'changed man'.

"Okay." Lilly yawned. Oliver really couldn't fall back to sleep. He wanted to stay up all night with Lilly.

"Lilly?" Oliver got off the floor.

"Hmm?" Lilly layed under her covers this time.

"Don't fall asleep." Oliver told her as he crawled on to the bed.

"Okay." She said pushing herself up against her headboard. "What do you want to do?"

"... I don't know."

Lilly started mumbling "... And if you ever saw it you might even say it glows. All of the"

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Singing ... Christmas is next week. Oh and I got you something." Oliver looked at her bracelet.

"No!"

"But that's my Christmas present!"

Oliver came closer; Lilly took the bracelet off to get a better grip. Oliver reached for her hand. Without thinking Lilly shoved it down her shirt. Oliver stopped at that point.

------------------------------------------------

"Merry Christmas!" Lilly entered Oliver's house carrying a box with elf wrapping paper and a ribbon tied on top.

Oliver and Lilly walked through all of their friends and Oliver's family. Lilly handed Oliver the small box.

"I knew it!" Oliver said looking at Lilly's bare wrist. He ripped open the box. And slowly pulled up a bracelet that read 'Ollie' on it. Lilly reached into her pocket and pulled out her lucky bracelet.

"Tricked you!" Oliver stuck out his tongue. He led her over to her present. A huge box of green and red and mistletoe covering it.

"Oh my god!" Oliver.." She hugged him just because of the size. Lilly then walked over to the table all eyes were on her. Lilly had no idea why she was the life of the party. She peeled open the_ first_ layer of wrapping paper. A note read: _Keep GOING!_ The same note popped up about seven more times. Finally she found a box. A box with a note covering it. This one was different.

Lilly slowly took the time to read it.

'Lilly, your real present in this box..' She stopped reading and gave Oliver a dirty look.

"Keep reading!" Oliver smiled at her, she could have melted.

'To get your real present follow these directions. WARNING: Some of these maybe embarrassing, but you'll _love_ your present!

Okay 1st stand on ur toes. 2nd turn to me. 3rd smile. 4th hold the box up.' Lilly did as she was instructed.

"Okay now where's my.." Oliver put his hands on her waist pulling her close. He brushed his lips against her's. Lilly was shocked .. But heat rose inside her. Outside of her cold shell, she had a heart! She accepted the kiss. Lilly noticed the music playing in the back round and the people whistling and cheering. But why ruin her Christmas gift?

**THE END 3**


End file.
